I love you but how do I tell you: Bleach oneshots
by Satomi-Sama
Summary: A collection of Bleach one shots all exploring different pairings and will hopefully make you smile. I haven't planned anything out yet, I just write them as I go based on flares of imagination and your recommendations
1. Hidden feelings: Hanataro x Kiyone

**Hi! Satomi-Sama here. This is my first ever fanfiction so please don't be too harsh, (but constructive feedback is always welcome!). I just joined up (yay!) and felt like making something short. So I made this. So yeah, I really hope you like it, please let me know if you do in the little reviews place :)**

**If people like it (which hopefully you will) I might turn this into a collection of one-shots on Bleach, because I like Bleach :)**

**Copyright disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Bleach, nor do I own these characters. All the credit goes to Tite Kubo (the genius) and I make no money off this :)**

**On with the story then**

Hanataro sighed to himself for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and glanced around at the scene before him. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, and why shouldn't they be? The sun was out, they were on a private beach (in the human world no less) and as of now there appeared to be a very competitive game of smash the watermelon going on. Even Kuchiki-taichou seemed to be enjoying the festivities to some degree - so why did Hanataro feel so... left out?

"Haii! I just got another one!". That voice, Hanataro knew it from anywhere, he'd memorized it. Kiyone Kotetsu. Hanataro looked up to see Kiyone celebrating her 12th watermelon smash. How did he know it was her twelfth? He'd been keeping count. Not intentionally though, Hanataro just hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all day. She looked so pretty in her green swimsuit and her hair matched the golden sand perfectly. That and the fact Kiyone was probably the loudest most confident person on the beach, topped only by Sentaro Kotsubaki. That pair had been skittering around Ukitake-taichou all day like busy bees, fighting over who did what and what was best for him, but in a way Hanataro admired that. If only he was more confident, more self driven. But it wasn't like he _wasn't _self driven, he just didn't know how to put his feelings across.

That was the problem. Hanataro had always been the quiet type. He did what he was told when he was told and only spoke when he was spoken to.(which put him at the receiving end of a lot of maltreatment from squad 11). At times it didn't really bother him, but other times - like this, where Kiyone Kotetsu was only feet away from him - he hated himself, because he didn't even have the courage to talk to her.

"That's my 13th one!" the cheerful voice came again. Hanataro smiled inwardly to himself, he liked everything about her and had done so for a long time, probably because she was everything he wasn't. It was almost as if she was the missing piece to the puzzle that was his heart. He felt complete near her. Even if she barely noticed him.

Maybe, if he just approached her she might (just might) like him! 'I'll do it, I'll tell her I like her, she might like me back' he thought to himself, but then his smile faded as fast as it had appeared. What would a girl like Kiyone Kotetsu think of a guy who has to wear a t-shirt at the beach because he burns too easily. Hanataro sank back in his deck chair, the tiny spark of hope he'd mustered earlier now nothing but a burnt out match.

When Hanataro felt upset and needed cheering up, he let his mind wander to his happy memories, like the first time he'd spoken to Kiyone, the first time they'd touched hands and the first time she'd smiled at him. He remembered that last one clearly. It had been back at the academy. Kido class had just ended but Hanataro chose to stay behind to practice his bakudo. Thinking he was the only one in the room, it was a real surprise when Kiyone suddenly appeared behind him. She'd chirped "you were really good this lesson Hanataro-kun". It was out of the blue and not something he heard often. The fact that it was Kiyone Kotetsu only made him happier. He'd flushed bright red and she'd smiled sweetly at him. It was like magic. Something had sparked between them that day. Hanataro knew it.

"Why... why can't I just admit my feelings to you Kiyone. I really like you"

"You said that out loud Hanataro"

Hanataro glanced up to see pretty violet eyes and sandy blonde hair and what looked like pieces of watermelon in that hair.

"Kiyone-chan?" He flushed a deep crimson. There was no way he'd said that out loud, especially not in front of Kiyone!

"I'm really glad you said that, Hanataro because, to be honest... for the past 4 years, I've been wondering how to say the same thing"

The end

**Well there you have it, how did you find it? this is rather short because literally it was just to start off but most of my future one-shots will be at least 1K words. I will also write full stories, I've got a few projects I'm working on so I might upload those.**

**Thanks everyone! ^.^**


	2. Mission complete?: Ulquiorra x Harribel

**Yo again! ^.^  
>Hows everyone been, I hope 'GREAT!" is the answer. Ok so here is the second chapter, this is for Squalo-King because he recommended this pairing and it was actually really fun to write and I think I'll be writing more UliquiHarri in the future :)<br>To be honest, I want to be able to update every 3 days or so but I might be late at times because of work and school. But yeah, here is my pairing with Ulquiorra Schiffer and Tia Harribel! Hope you like it :D**

"Ulquiorra , Harribel you both are my two most trusted Espada and I have confidence that you will both carry out this mission responsibly and to the highest standard."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

That's what they'd told Aizen-sama, that they'd complete their mission to eliminate the intruders of Las Noches and come back with a full report of the situation. But what do you do when your 'two most trusted Espada' are actually in love with each other? Over the course of the past month, Harribel had come to learn that missions and tasks are almost impossible to complete when the one you're handling them with is in fact the love of your life.

Harribel and Ulquiorra were walking in silence to the destination of the orange haired intruder, Kurosaki Ichigo. They had no choice but to act cold towards each other in public so as not to be suspected by the lower ranking arrancar.  
>"Yo!" Came a rude and somewhat annoyed voice. It could only belong to one person, "If it's that orangette you're after, forget it! He's mine. I'm gonna be the one to fight him and rip him to shreds with my own hands!"<p>

Harribel rolled her emerald eyes. Trust Grimmjow to be overly violent and competitive. Besides, what in the hell did Grimmjow have against the Kurosaki boy that gave him such a lusting to kill him? Harribel could swear Grimmjow had only met the boy like once.

"We're completing this mission on Aizen-sama's orders, Grimmjow. This has nothing to do with you." Ulquiorra simply stated before turning and continuing on towards Dordoni Alessandro's area, where the Kurosaki boy was last traced to.

"That Grimmjow... Harribel tutted as they turned a corner. There seemed to be no one around. The pale Espada turned to the more suntanned one and just started into her eyes.  
>"What is it Ulquiorra?" she asked, suddenly feeling very self conscious.<br>"Nothing, I just wished to stare at your perfect face before continuing with this mission." was his only response. He took one hand out of his pocket and played idly with a radiant lock of her hair.

"golden like this sun..." he continued.  
>"Ulquiorra, you can obsess over me later, there is no time for poetry albeit lovely as it may be. Right now, this mission needs to be handled. Remember what Aizen-sama said about trusting us?" She laughed, pushing him off playfully. He didn't resist but rather complied.<p>

"You're correct. We must continue. It's just so easy to let myself get carried away around you." He said. Harribel smiled up at the pale Espada. Only she had seen this side of him. The caring, concerned side that he hid away from others with a stoic and callous facade.

"So, how is that new girl?" Harribel asked Ulquiorra as the couple walked along the now empty white corridors. Ulquiorra paused before answering. "well, she is still refusing to eat, and talks about that Kurosaki boy all time." Ulquiorra said.

"Hm... I heared recently that Loly and Menoly have been giving her quite some grief." Harribel pouted. It was a well known fact that Loly Aivirrne and Aizen-sama used to be in a relationship - in which only one really loved the other - but Aizen-sama had broken up with her after only a month. Being still so infatuated with him, it wouldn't come as a surprise if she became jealous of Aizen-sama's new 'pet'.

"Though I do not pay close attention to gossip I do believe Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia are not allowed near the woman's cell, but they are not the main focus. To me, _you are_."

Ulquiorra stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Harribels waist. In the month they'd been together, they'd gotten really close. She felt like she was the only one who understood him and (apart from her fracción), he was the only one who truly understood _her. _How she _really _felt and not the tough outward character she displayed to others.

"Come on Ulquiorra let's go back. We'll just tell Aizen-sama that we couldn't apprehend the boy. Besides, Grimmjow will be glad to take care of him."

"You know, Tia Harribel, I completely agree with you."

**Wahoo! So how was it? Please comment, I don't mind critical criticism and constructive feedback because I so want to keep improving to give higher quality work. Thanks for reading ^.^**


	3. thoughs under the Sakura tree:TosenKoma

**Yo satomi-sama here again. Right well here's the third installment. Sorry for the terrible title for this chapter, I really couldn't think of anything else**

**And I know it's a really short but I promise they'll be longer after this. Besides, think 'short and sweet'**

**This is for Higekimaru who suggested the pairing and it was fun to write. .. though I read it and don't really feel I do the pairing enough justice buy yeah I hope you like this as much as you can ^.^**

They were sitting under the Sakura tree, nothing else really, just sitting. Neither of them had said a word since they'd sat down, this was how it was with them. To most, silence is something uncomfortable, unnerving even but for Komamura and Tousen, it was a rarity that should really have been appreciated more often.

It wasn't always like this though. Sometimes the pair w could talk till sunset, under this same Sakura tree, changing the topic every few minutes, sometimes they'd talk at random intervals; few and far between, and other times - times like this - the only sound to be heard was that of the nature surrounding them.

"Komamura", Tosen spoke. His hand wandering along the grass to rest on his friends' paw.

"Yes?" The wolf answered, looking over to the significantly smaller man. Just a week ago, such a simple action would have been impossible for Komamura. It was his greatest fear, his friend finding out about the identity he loathed so much. So when Tosen had asked to feel his face the last time they'd met, he'd expected him to twist his face in confusion, or worse still back away in fear. But he hadn't, instead he'd accepted him. That's why Tosen was and would always be his best friend. His admiration of Komamura ran far deeper that what was on the outside, it was what was in his heart.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you" the tanned man began, lowering his unseeing eyes, "what to you is justice?" Komamura knew that Tosen was very philosophical. He'd listened to Tosens thought provoking speeches on justice more times than he could recall but each time he felt he learnt something new. That was what made Tosen so special, he was a teacher as well as a friend. After thinking about it for a while, Komamura finally said, "Well, to me, justice is doing what is morally correct according to what one believes in."

Tosen nodded. He'd needed to hear that. He needed the assurance that Aizen's plan was indeed justice, and that in following him, Tosen was doing the right thing.

But then there was the doubt. It had been growing in the pit of his stomach for a while now.

Komamura had been the first person Tosen could really call a friend, the first person who he could freely share his world views with, and he was going to betray him. Such things went against everything he stood for. He had no right to call himself a man of justice.

Was he even deserving of such loyal friends? He had so many people who cared for him and promised to look out for him. Hisagi-kun, Iba-san and most of all, Komamura. Why had he formed such bonds when in the end he was just going to betray them all?

"Kaname?" Came Saijin's voice, a voice he knew so well and that he'd miss so much. "What's wrong, you're thinking about something." That's how much Komamura knew him, to the point where he could read Tosen like a book. Yes Tosen was indeed thinking about something.

How would he live every day in Hueco Mundo, knowing full well that he'd broken the hearts of the ones he'd left behind?

Sighing and resting his head against the sakura tree, Tousen shrugged and said, "nothing, I was just wondering what the cherry blossoms look like"

**I think towards the end it kind of became sort of random drabble, not sure though.**

**Any thoughts? Don't resist the urge to review, you know you wanna ;)**

**I'm thinking of doing a RenjiRukia next**


End file.
